Windows commonly utilize setting blocks which are placed between the glazing, or the lite, of the window and the frame to prevent contact between the lite and the frame that can result in stress on the lite. If the window is assembled without setting blocks, the lite may prematurely fail in service. Additionally, improper installation of glazing beads can place stress upon the lite which can also result in failure during service or assembly.